Nocturne levele
by Dez Wagner
Summary: Comic-verse, az Exilesbõl. Azt hiszem az elsõ valahányadik képregényben volt, hogy Nocturne és a csapata visszatért az idõben, hogy titokban megharcoljanak saját szeretteikkel egy olyan csatában amit már 20 éve megharcoltak õk. Az elõtte val


Jean Grey.

Mintha a nagynéném lett volna, kedves és türelmes. Az X-Men tagja volt, és kis családom tagja is. Most mégis meg kell ölnünk õt.

Jean Grey képtelen volt uralni telepatikus képességeit, ami túlnõtte õt, önálló életre kelt, és lelkét sötétté és érzéketlenné változtatta. Megszületett a Sötét Fõnix. Vágyat érzett, de ez csak a szükségletei kielégítését szolgálta. Mohó éhségében felemésztett egy egész csillagot, milliárdok pusztulását okozva. A Földre visszatérve megtámadta szeretteit, így Xavier professzor nagy erõfeszítéssel kitörölte Jean énjének Sötét Fõnix-részét. Az ötmilliárd holt lélek bosszúért kiáltott, ezért Lilandra, a shi'arok császárnõje, az X-ek barátja kimondta a Sötét Fõnix – Jean Grey – elpusztítását. A Professzor párbajt ajánlott, amit a Jeanhez hûséges társai és a shi'ar szövetségesek vívtak meg a Holdon. Tettétõl megrémülve azonban Jean a halálba menekült inkább, így tûnt el a világból a Sötét Fõnix lehetséges fenyegetése – és egy jó barát, harcostárs is. Ez az, aminek történnie kell.

De ebben a világban az X-Men gyõzni fog a párbajban. Jean nem áldozza fel magát. A Sötét Fõnix pedig újra elszabadul.

Egyetlen dolgunk van tehát. Megölni Jean Greyt.

Mondani könnyebb, mint megtenni… Ismerem kicsi korom óta. Rokon, barát, tanító – ezt jelenti számomra. De elpusztítani? Nem lennék rá képes. De muszáj, ha el akarjuk végezni, amiért idejöttünk, és vissza akarunk valaha kerülni a saját világunkba. Talán ez a legjobb megoldás… Nagyon szeretném ezt hinni.

", apa, miért is nem vagy most itt velem? Pedig itt vagy… Csak nem láthatlak, nem ölelhetlek át, pedig mennyire vágyom rá, istenem, el sem tudom mondani! Te és anya vagytok a mindenem. Ti vigyáztatok rám egész életemben. Olyan volt, mintha egy puha védõburok, és csak most érzem, mennyire védett engem a ti szeretõ közegetek. Most, ahogy kikerültem belõle. Nem gond. Feltalálom magam, ahogy mindig is. Úgy veszem az egészet, mint egy kalandos utazást, aminek egyszer vége lesz. De ha számot kéne azzal vetnem, hogy soha többé nem kerülök vissza, hogy soha többé nem láthatlak téged, titeket, hát beleõrülnék.

Tudom, jópár világban másképp alakult az életünk. Volt, ahol meghaltál. És csak egyetlen egyben születtem én meg. Érdekes, hogy mennyire egymásra találtatok anyával, és mégis csak az egyik idõsíkban szerettétek meg egymást és alapítottatok családot. Pedig tökéletesen összeilletek. De ez is az élet fura fintora. De én még nem is panaszkodhatom. Blink meg sem született abban az idõben, amit az a fura fickó eredeti sorsnak hívott. Abban, amiben te már talán nem is élsz.

Belegondoltam, milyen lenne nélküled. Ha apa nélkül nõttem volna fel. Ha ugyanolyan árva lennék, amilyen te voltál. De ez nem igaz. Neked is volt családod, még ha szüleid nem is. Volt, akik szerettek. Talán engem is szeretett volna valaki. De ezt szerencsére már soha nem tudom meg.

És most itt állok, a csillagok ragyognak a végtelen ûrben, és filózok, pedig egyáltalán nem szokásom. Megmondom a magamét, ahol és akinek kell, ha szükség van rá, oda is csapok, de ezek a gondolatok akkor sem hagynak nyugodni. Hogy van egy idõsík, amiben talán nem is tudod, hogy eltûntem, és itt van ez, amiben meg kell mérkõznünk veletek… És gyõznünk kell… Mert meg kell ölnünk azt, akiért az életeteket is feláldoznátok, bár voltak kétségeitek, mikor megtudtátok, mivé vált Jean és mennyire kegyetlenül pusztított – puszta élvezetbõl. Számára az élet akkor semmit nem jelentett. Számotokra pedig mindent. A barátság, az összetartás, a csapat: ezekbõl áll az X-Men. Lehet, hogy egyenként nem bírnátok el vele, de ha összefogtok, sokkal többre vagytok képesek. De ezt már régóta tudjátok. Nem is gondoltam ebbe bele. Milyen az, vállalni akár a halált is a barátodért. És most, holnap minden eldõl. Gyõznünk kell, mert ha ti gyõztök, nekünk végünk. Beállunk észrevétlenül a párbajozó ellenfeleitek közé: meg sem fogtok ismerni minket. Nem is szabad, hogy felismerjetek. Hiszen ez a valóság, ami megtörténik, legalábbis számotokra. Itt nincsenek a jelenek között teleportálgató mutánsok, akik helyrehozzák a múlt hibáját. Itt csak az van, ami megtörtént, amire majd mindenki emlékezni fog. És amit nekünk kell végrehajtani. Vagy rosszul gondolom? Még nem csináltunk ilyet és félek… Beláthatatlan következményekkel jár majd holnap minden mozdulatunk. "vatosak leszünk, és hát… majd meglátjuk. De azért hiányzol apa. De ha holnap valaki bántani mer téged, saját jelen ide vagy oda, azt megölöm.

Egyszerûen elviselhetetlen az a tudat, hogy itt vagy tõlem pár száz méterre. Kicsit vagy csak idõsebb, mint én, nem is tudhatsz rólam. Talán eszedbe sem jutnak eljövendõ gyermekeid. Fura… Én mégis itt vagyok, és nem tudom mit szólnál hozzá, ha egyszer csak a nyakadba ugranék. Védekeznél? Megrémülnél? Örülnél nekem?

Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy ezek után én itt megszületnék, de nem is ez a lényeg. Vagyok, vagyunk mindannyian. Könnyû azzal elintézni ezt az alternatív jelenes dolgot azzal, hogy mindenkinek megvan a magáé, tessék azzal foglalkozni. Könnyen beszélnék, mert nekem van a legjobb életem minden társam közül. De ezek az események, amiket meg kell akadályoznunk vagy elõ kell idéznünk, valami különös módon kapcsolatban állnak az összes jelennel, és kihatnak rájuk. Talán amiatt, mert már nem egyszer jártak benne az X-ek és a többiek bennük ide-oda, történések láncát indítva el. Ki tudja? A mi életünk is csak váratlan és különös események láncából áll. Honnan tudjuk, mihez viszonyítsunk, mi a valóság? Amit én egész életemben annak gondoltam? Ami majd ez után következik ebben a jelenben? Mindenkinek más, és mindenkinek a legigazabb. Csak mi tudjuk, mit kell helyrehozni benne, hogy ne hasson ki saját világunkra és az összes többire.

Nem tudom, mit hoz a hajnal. Elképzelem, ahogy itt vagy valahol az ûrhajón és a holnapon merengsz, amit én már tudom, hogy fog végzõdni, vagyis hogyan végzõdik, ha mi nem vagyunk itt. Számodra a jövõ, számomra a múlt. És egy lehetséges jelen.

Ha holnap meg kell halnunk, akkor meghalunk. Ezen kár merengeni. Rozsomáktól tanultam. A felelõsség, sok milliárd lény élete szintén rajtunk múlik, és még csak nem is tudnak róla. Mindegy. Meglátjuk. Hamarosan itt a hajnal.

Istenem, miért is bõgök most? Hiszen láttalak. Nem szólhattam hozzád, azt sem tudtad, hogy én vagyok. Azt hitted, Rozsomákhoz beszélsz, akinek akkor megszálltam a testét. Nem árulhattam el magam, mindannyiunk érdeke ezt kívánta. De jó volt látni téged akkor is, ha hiányzik, hogy átölelj, hogy megnyugtass, mint régen. De tudom, hogy te otthon vársz rám, és ez erõt ad ahhoz, amit holnap meg kell tennünk. Ha kudarcot vallunk, itt rekedünk. Veletek pedig végez a Sötét Fõnix. Láttuk ez a lehetõséget, a tallus megmutatta. És nem akarom, hogy így legyen. Bár nem tudom, hogy lesz. Nem is akarok gondolkodni rajta. Fura módon én sem tudom, akárcsak te, hogy mit hoz a jövõ hajnalban, ami miattunk képlékeny lett, csak azt, hogy mit kéne hoznia. Ugyanolyan sok benne a lehetõség, mint számodra.

Hát, csak annyit mondhatok nektek, hogy sok sikert. És magunknak is. És egyet remélem megérzel innen is, drága apukám. Azt, hogy nagyon szeretlek.


End file.
